Eyes of the Killer
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. - Sequel to Slayer vs Killer, Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: I had to! I had to write a sequel to my best fan fiction ever! And I'm going to start it off right this time. I bet the opening is something you never thought would happen!

Dark M.: We hope you enjoy!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story. And yes, it is partially Yaoi, so don't like, don't read._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Sshhh... quiet now little boy."

Slayer Yugi and Slayer Nova had left out on a mission, and it had left Slayer Phoenix and Vampire Yami all alone with nothing to do.

That was until Phoenix had a bright, very devilish, idea.

It started with idle chit chat about nothing in particular. Mostly about the things that had been going on lately, relationships and all.

"Me and Yugi's relationship really hasn't become much." Yami said as he shrugged. "I'm hoping we can find that spark again."

They had been sitting in the Leader's Office at the time, Yami sitting back in the chair and Phoenix sitting on the desk, twirling pencils around.

"It's too bad that you are soooo committed to your little Slayer boy." Phoenix looked over at Yami with a smirk on her face and leaned forward. All she was wearing that day was a tight red corset top that really didn't cover anything, and a pair of really short jeans. She also had on thigh-high boots with spikes down the side.

"We could have a little fun." She whispered it in his hear, leaning forward across the desk.

"But what about Nova?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously asking that? I've been on and off with that guy more times than I can count."

Yami sighed and put his hand on his forehead. He was still in his Slayer uniform, which was regulation even though he was a vampire. They had made sure to keep the tainted metal out of the uniform and even when it came to Slayer Yugi they had to change the uniform.

They didn't need the two best Slayers they had dying from tainted metal in a uniform.

"You are one freaky demon." Yami said with his hand still on his forehead. "I'm taking it that you got past all of what happened when I kidnapped you?"

"You're dangerous, so am I, and as long as you don't do it again, I have no problem." Phoenix said and turned on the desk so she could face him. "So what do you say?"

Yami sighed, and a pounding had started in his head. He was still suffering with problems from when he had first turned because of his memories of Jacob. He had hoped being with Yugi would stop that, but it had only made it worse. Every time he was in a situation like this, his head would start to hurt, and it was as if Jacob was telling him "Don't do it".

"Come closer." Yami said and he still had his eyes closed, trying to stop the pounding in his head.

And that's what lead to them fighting for dominance on the couch that had been put in the Leader's office. Phoenix had finally gotten more power over Yami, and he was currently trapped underneath her, their lips locked. More than just his fangs had come out, and even Phoenix had let a few of her demon marks show, including the purprle mark over her eye.

"We can't do this here." Yami said as they broke apart for unneeded air, Phoenix running her hands across his chest. They had been too busy trying to get dominance, that only Yami was missing his shirt that had come off during the "fight".

"Sshhh... quiet now little boy." Phoenix whispered through half-lided eyes, placing a finger over Yami's mouth gingerly.

Yami smiled. "You know I am older than you." He pulled her back down and whispered into her ear, "And I'm not little either."

Phoenix 's smrik was back when Yami finished saying those words. "Then why don't you prove it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Yugi yelled as him and Nova dodged the bullets of the demon clan that was chasing them.

"Why didn't you just stick to the plan?" Nova yelled as the dashed around the corner and ran into the building, taking out the few zombies that blocked their path.

"Yeah the amazing plan that would have gotten us into even more shit than we already are." Yugi said as the went out onto the rooftop.

"We are already up shit creek without a paddle. It can't get much worse." Nova said as they stopped at the edge of the building.

"Yes it can!" Yugi said, pointing at the zombie hoard below. They had made it to the edge of the Zoha Sector, and with a demon clan hot on their trail, they had very little options.

Yugi and Nova had gone to negotiate with one of the leaders of another demon clan, but it turned out that this demon clan hadn't been as friendly as they had documented. It had been almost fourty demons of high rank that had gone after Yugi and Nova, and they were planning on killing them. There was no way that Yugi and Nova could lead them through the wards of the APFH, so they were stuck running until they could shake them and they could get back.

"Let me try the radio again." Nova said pulling out the radio that would let Nova communicate with Slayer Phoenix who was supposed to be in the Leader's office. "Hopefully her and Yami haven't killed each other."

Nova clicked on the radio and turned it to the channel that would be open for them to communicate.

"Phoenix? Are you there?" Nova said and him and Yugi heard the sound of the demon clan trying to make their way through the halls of the building with difficulty. They still had at least a few minutes before having to make a final decision of what to do.

All that came back was static, but there was some sound trying to break through it. It was mostly garble and it sounded as if Phoenix was trying to talk in some sort of demonic language.

"We can't understand you." Yugi said, grabbing the radio from Nova who just stood there.

"S-s-sorry." Phoenix hissed out and they could hear someone in the background trying to grab the radio from her. "Do you all need help?"

"YES!" Yugi and Nova both yelled into the radio just as the demon clan finally got through the stairway and burst out onto the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: So what do you guys think about this continuation so far? I promise there will be more revealed in the next chapter, but this was just an opening.**

**Dark M.: Please Review! And if you like, please favorite!**

**Mahado: Also subscribe/follow if you want to know when the next chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: Glad to see that it was off to a good start! Let's see if I can continue the quality!

Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 2!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"YES!"

The radio screeched and Phoenix had to pull it away from her. She had been too distracted and didn't even notice that Nova and Yugi had been trying to call in.

"What is going on with them?" Yami asked, pulling his pants back on and tossing Phoenix her top.

"They need help. I should have expected that." Phoenix said, lacing her top back up. She took a look over at Yami and sighed. "I would be careful taking your shirt off around Yugi."

Yami seemed confused. "Why?" He tried looking at his back and could see faint glimpses of marks.

"Demon scratches." Phoenix said, flashing her claws out. "They don't heal up as fast."

"I wish you would have told me that before." Yami grumbled and slipped his shirt back on. Phoenix strapped her weapons belt back on and started drawing symbols on the floor. "Hurry up and get the portal done."

"I can only go so fast." Phoenix snapped and then stood up, slamming her foot down on the symbols she drew and a portal popped up on the wall.

"Yeah I learned that." Yami commented and Phoenix slapped him across his mouth.

"We don't speak of what happened anymore." Phoenix said and jumped through the portal. Yami shook his head and went through the portal as well, landing in the middle of a massacre.

Demon bodies were everywhere. Yami looked over across the roof and saw more and more demons pouring out of the small opening, as well as a few other creatures as well. Black blood was flying everywhere and you could taste it in the air. Phoenix and Nova had took to the skies and were shooting down demons from the air and any that could fly as well.

Yami pulled out the guns attached to his belt and started firing away at the demons that noticed he was there and came after him. He noticed a blazing trail and a flashing figure running around, slashing into some of the creatures and then taking off. Yami couldn't make out who or what it was and took care into not shooting in the direction it was.

Soon, the demons had become less and less, and now it was just the undead pouring out onto the roof.

"Take cover!" Phoenix yelled and her and Nova flew higher and higher up.

Yami ducked behind an air conditioning unit and looked up over it, shooting at a few of the zombies so they wouldn't get close enough to kill him again. He felt a figure slam against the unit next to him and he turned, gun aimed right into the face of Yugi.

"Oh it's just you." Yami said and turned his attention back to the zombies.

"What took you so long to get here?" Yugi said, pulling out his own guns and starting to fire as well.

"I was busy." Yami said and loaded another round into his guns.

"I could have died." Yugi said and ducked back behind the unit so he could load another round into his guns. He was having difficulty with it.

"You are already dead." Yami said, glancing up and seeing a flash of light heading down. "Get down!"

Yami used his body as a shield and covered Yugi as a burning figure slammed into the roof, a wave of heat encased the building. Yami hissed in pain as he felt the heat sting his exposed skin. Yugi winced as he heard this and a small amount of the heat hitting him as well. The wave faded and they both looked around the unit and saw Nova standing there, dusting himself off. Phoenix landed down as well and was picking up the discarded weapons of the demons.

"What was that?" Yami asked as him and Yugi came out from behind there and stepped around the ash left behind from all the beings and creatures that had been killed.

"Oh that's right I never told you." Nova said. "It's this thing I can do that incinerates the undead."

"Then why didn't you do that when we were trapped?!" Yugi yelled.

"Because they were not all in one place! They would have just poured out of the alley! And with the amount of strength and power it takes I can only do it once without resting." Nova said and was trying to keep his cool.

"Looks like Phoenix isn't getting any tonight." Yugi muttered and him and Yami burst out in laughter.

"Well not from you anyway." Yami said trying to stop laughing.

A dagger flew past Yami's head, imbedding itself in the building across the way. Yami turned and saw Phoenix standing there, another dagger in hand.

"Whoops. It flew out of my hand. Sorry." Phoenix said with an innocent smile.

Yugi hissed at Phoenix, who just shrugged and flicked to demon mode, dashing over and getting in Yugi's face.

"Nice try." Phoenix said and sneered at him. "Too bad demons like me don't cower when a vampire is near. We find them very interesting." She moved over to where Yami was standing. "Especially when we know they are vulnerable and free for the taking."

In an instant she was back over by Nova, who hadn't even noticed anything that had happened, or just chose not to. Without another word they both headed back to the Headquarters and left Yugi and Yami standing there.

"What did she mean by that?" Yugi asked as he took Yami's hand in his own.

"It's nothing." Yami said and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Let's go back and rest." Yugi said and placed a kiss on Yami's lips. "Or try to." Yugi took off back to the Headquarters and Yami sighed.

He didn't know what would happen anymore. He lifted up his shirt a little and saw the scratches still there.

"That's what I get for fucking with a demon." He muttered to himself and then took off back to the Headquarters as well.

He hoped Yugi wouldn't notice them right away.

XXXXXXXX

There, perched on one of the rooftops out of the sight of the Slayers was a dark figure with an unnatural bright glow around him. Fangs protruded his mouth and his eyes were two different colors; a one a bright greenish blue and another gold. His brown hair seemed a little lighter with the aura around him but the dark wings made him stand out. They were white but they were tinted on the end with black.

"Foolish little beings." The being said and laughed.

A minor demon came up behind the being. "Judai, we have studied them enough. We know who to take out."

The being, known as Judai, stood up and faced the minor demon. "Good. Let us get ready. We strike in three days at dawn."

"Yes master." The demon said and headed off.

Judai looked off in the direction of the Headquarters. "I'll be coming for you personally Slayer, daughter of Ukizar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: I'm so glad to see this story was off to a good start, and I hope I continued it for all you guys. Please review with your thoughts of the latest chapter!**

**Dark M.: And if you like please favorite! Subscribe/follow to know when the next chapter comes out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: Okay so I've noticed that a lot of people don't like that I had Yami cheat on Yugi in the first chapter but I did that for a reason. This reason will be revealed later in future chapters. And **********SPOILER ALERT********** there will be a lot more of that.

Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 3!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Phoenix said as she threw open the door to her and Nova's quarters. Yami was standing on the other side, glaring at her.

"Nova's not around is he?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"No he isn't." She said and Yami nodded at her outfit and Phoenix looked down to see what she was in. It was a pair of loose booty shorts that hung to the side revealing red lace underwear, and a red bikini top.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" He asked, stepping around her and going inside.

"This is how I normally dress you idiot." She said shutting the door and turning to face Yami. He had changed into a black tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. "Now why are you here?"

"To see if you could tell me how to get rid of these." Yami said, pulling his tank top off and showing her the marks that were still on his back.

"I told you they wouldn't go away fast." Phoenix said and went and sat down on her bed. "But if you are looking for a way for them to heal up faster I do have two solutions." She got up and went into the bathroom, bringing back out a small container with no label on it. "This is known to get rid of them real fast, but normally it's for battle marks from demons. Me and Nova haven't tried it yet on marks like these."

"Well what is the other solution?" Yami said and sighed.

"Don't think about it." Phoenix said and leaned back against the wall.

"What?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes and directed Yami to the tri-folding mirror in the corner so he would be able to see the marks on his back. She turned him so that he could see her and his back as well.

"Don't think about it." Phoenix smirked and reached out, brushing her hand over the small bulge in Yami's pants.

His memory started to float pictures of what him and Phoenix had done earlier across his mind, and taking a look back at the marks on his back they looked fresher than ever.

"Does this have the same effect on Nova?" Yami asked as he stepped away from the mirror and Phoenix.

"No because _he doesn't think about it_." Phoenix snapped. "If you don't think about it, they go away. If you do think about it, they reappear fresher than ever. I could have just made those."

'But I cannot stop thinking about it.' Yami thought and his mind drifted to what had happened earlier. Her soft lips, those beautiful curves, and the way she had cried out his name. And the taste of her. All of it was floating around his mind.

Phoenix walked forward and slapped Yami across the face. "I said stop thinking about it."

"How could you tell I was?" Yami asked, holding his face. "You can't even see my back."

"Yeah but I can see the front." Phoenix said and rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Phoenix went around Yami standing there and looked through the eye hole to see who it was.

"Hide. _Now._" Phoenix hissed and Yami grabbed his tank top, ducking into the huge closet and shutting the door.

Phoenix opened the door and Yugi was standing there with the most innocent look on his face and holding a drink in his hand.

"I… I brought this to you." Yugi muttered, looking away from Phoenix and handing her the drink. "I felt bad about how I acted earlier and I thought you may enjoy this. One of the girls from the Demonicia Clan made it and said that it's a real treat for demons."

"Thanks." Phoenix said and took it from him.

"And also, you haven't seen Yami have you?" Yugi asked.

Phoenix gulped. She couldn't tell Yugi that she had but she didn't want to lie to him.

"Check the training area. He may be there. Thanks again." Phoenix said and shut the door, sliding the lock so that if Nova decided to come back that he wouldn't be able to get in.

XXXXXXXX

The lights of the abandoned building flickered and sparked as the being walked down the hall, power radiating from him in this place that had been decorated with the symbols of power. He turned the corner and stepped into one of the rooms that had chains hanging from the rafters and weapons of torture lining the walls. Pools of blood dotted the floor here and there.

"Get the chambers ready." The being said to one of the other demons and they bowed, heading out.

"Yes Master Judai." The demon said as it left.

The being, Judai, walked around the room, looking at the tools on the wall and occasionally picking up a few and then putting them back.

"Soon my precious tools of pain; soon we will have another victim." Judai whispered as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Yami sighed, stretching his arms as he uncurled himself from how he had been laying amongst the silk sheets and soft pillows. He let his fangs go back in from where they had been extended out and his eyes returned from their bright glow.

"I don't believe that happened again." Yami said as he stood up and started to put his clothes back on.

"Yeah but it would do some good to undo me from these things." Phoenix said as she rattled the chains that held her there.

"Sorry about that." Yami said and undid them, freeing her and she rubbed her wrists.

"At least Nova remembers to take those off." Phoenix snarled and tied her top back on and got dressed as well.

"Speaking of Nova where is he?" Yami said and walked over to the door to look to see if anyone was outside.

"I don't know, but we should go find Yugi. He was looking for you." Phoenix said and unlocked the door and they both stepped outside and went to head out when a sound caught their attention.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Nova was standing there against the wall, arms crossed and his head shaking.

"Oh god." Yami said and was frozen where he stood with shock.

"How much do you know?" Phoenix asked Nova.

"Enough to get Yami in some serious trouble with his boyfriend. I expected this out of you Phoenix so I can't be mad with you." Nova said and looked over at Yami. "But I don't expect this kind of behavior from you."

"Please don't tell Yugi." Yami begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nova asked. "I could walk over to the training area and tell Yugi everything."

Nova pulled out a camera out of his pocket and a recorder as well.

"I've even got proof."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: I promise there will be more action soon involving the new being that I've been adding in glimpses about. For now, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Dark M.: Favorite if you liked and subscribe/follow if you already haven't to know when the next chapter comes out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: Just on a random note for those that follow me on Wattpad, it's the one year anniversary of Behind the Lies Series, so go check it out if you follow me up there! For those that don't, the link to my account is on my profile towards the bottom.

Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 4!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

It all happened so fast in a split second. One second, Nova was standing there with the camera and recorder in hand, and the next he was across the room planted into the wall. Phoenix didn't know what to do; she had never seen anyone with that kind of speed. Nova slumped down to the ground and cried out in pain.

Yami snatched the camera and recorder off of the ground where Nova had dropped them and threw them against the opposite wall, and Phoenix saw them crack and break, no longer of use to anyone.

"What the hell?!" Phoenix yelled, finally gathering the mind set to say something.

"I can't let Yugi found out about this," Yami said and gestured towards himself and Phoenix. "us, what happened."

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that!" Phoenix said and ran over to where Nova was on the ground.

Yami just turned his head and took off towards the training area where Yugi should still be. On the way there, images of what had just happened flashed across his mind. He didn't even know he had that much strength to hurt one of the most powerful demons ever created to destroy the world.

'When did that happen?' Yami thought as he stepped into the training area and saw Yugi in the middle of target practice and waited by the door for him to sense Yami's presence.

"Where have you been?" Yugi asked as he stopped in the middle of the training area, slipping his dagger in his hand back into his weapon belt.

"I've been around here." Yami said, lying right through his teeth. Hopefully Yugi wouldn't have noticed.

"Come with me." Yugi said, dragging Yami out by the arm and into the elevator and up to the Main Headquarters.

The short ride up to the office, Yami had thoughts going through his head of what Yugi could be thinking or planning. They hadn't spoke much at all lately, but when they did it was either Yugi wanting to be physical with him or something with a demon clan.

They stepped out into the office and Yugi went over to the desk and pulled out a folded up and faded piece of paper. Black ink was spotted through the paper and light reflected in flecks off of the fine paper as Yugi handed it over.

Unraveling it, Yami saw demon markings that even he didn't recognize. They seemed to float off of the page as he tried to read it and made his head dizzy.

"What is this? Where did you get it?" Yami asked and folded the paper back up, trying to calm the throbbing in his head.

"It was delivered to the Headquarters in the mouth of a dead Slayer. Their wrists had been slashed and their back was full of claw marks, and their throat was slit as well." Yugi said as Yami tossed the paper on the desk. "Can you read it because I can't? The Demonicia Clan couldn't either. Not even our best Demon Conjuror, Malik, could even remotely make out the language. None of his demons could either. This is something we have never seen before."

Yami slumped in one of the chairs. "Call up Slayer Phoenix. See if she can read it. It may be written in the Ancient Tongue of the Demons and only a purebred demon of Ukizar can read it, let alone stand the sight of it."

"Purebred demon of what?" Yugi asked, not seeming to recognize the name that Yami had spoken, for he had seemed to choke on the name as if he couldn't get it out.

"Ukizar is the twin sister of Raziku, and Raziku is the mother of angels, therefore making Ukizar the mother of all demons. Any demon is created out of her blood, but a purebred is any demon that has been created from her and another being of power." Yami explained as Yugi pressed the button on the intercom that would call in for Slayer Phoenix to come up.

"Hopefully she'll be able to read it then." Yugi asked as they heard the elevator called down. They both sat there in silence and Yami was restless, hoping Yugi wouldn't try anything while they were alone like this.

Yugi was looking at him with a bit of hunger in his eyes, but Yugi probably hadn't tasted any blood in days and that must have been what he was seeing. But maybe it was another kind of hunger, one that Yami wasn't willing to fulfill at the moment.

"What now?" Phoenix said as she busted in, and she was still wearing the same thing she had earlier, but now she had two guns clipped at her thighs and her weapons belt around her waist, and a dagger strapped to her arm.

"Read this shit." Yami said and had grabbed the paper and chucked it at her.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and unraveled the paper. She scanned it over and then ripped the paper in half. There was a wild look on her face and balled up the ripped shreds.

She let her hand set ablaze and the paper burned in a blue flame, the letters that had been on the page floating out of the smoke and fizzling away. The ashes of the paper dusted the floor around her and Yami took note of the marks that flared on her arms.

"What the hell?!" Yugi yelled, not noting what was going on, but only seeing that the paper was gone.

A shiver went down Phoenix's spine and her eyes rolled back, the marks that had flared up dripping bright red blood out of them that was not supposed to come from a being like her. It looked too human.

Yugi scrambled back behind the desk, smelling the fresh blood, his eyes wide at the sight of the contorted figure that had once been a Slayer.

"What is going on?!" Yami yelled as he slinked over to the opposite side of the room where Yugi was.

"_Stupid Slayer. You don't burn the ruins._" A contorted voice came out of her and Yugi winced at the sound, covering his ears.

"Who are you?" Yami yelled and the being laughed.

"_My name is Judai and I have successfully controlled your best Slayer."_ The being said and Yami hissed at him.

"You. I know you." Yami hissed at him, his eyes glowing bright red and his fangs protruding out as far as they could go.

"_Aw yes, the vampire warlock known as Yami."_ The being said and laughed.

"Yami, who is he?" Yugi said, cowering behind Yami.

"Him. I've hated him since I turned." Yami said and came around the desk, gun in hand.

"_Are you really going to shoot me and kill your little lover?"_ The being said and twisted Phoenix's head around, fangs protruding in all angles, blood dripping from her mouth, and her eyes completely white.

"I should have killed you that night, when I found you for the first time." Yami hissed and aimed the gun at the head of Phoenix.

"_And why didn't you?"_ The being asked and took a step forward.

"Because I chose to stand by Jacob, even as his soul left his body and the light left his eyes." Yami said as he put the gun to the forehead of Phoenix, who all Yami saw now was the being that had caused him so much pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: So what do you guys think so far? Review please!**

**Dark M.: And y'all know the whole deal; Favorite if you liked, follow/subscribe to know when more comes out.**

**DM Girl: I'll be updating this more and more now that I got the plot going so more will be coming out very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: I'm so glad that this story has seemed to be so popular so far! I really do owe it to the readers, and this story was for you guys, and I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it.

Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 5!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Yami stared into the eyes of the demon, silence encasing the room.

"Please."

Yami and Yugi both got wide eyes as they heard Phoenix's voice come across, begging for something.

"Please." She begged, her eyes flipping over to hers, and you could see her mind switch over from whatever being it was back. She grabbed a hold of Yami's wrist and pulled the gun closer to her forehead so it touched. "Please."

Yami hesitated, seeing and hearing the helplessness in her voice, and a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Do it." Phoenix whispered.

"Don't do it." Yugi whispered as he cowered in the corner, tears streaming down his face.

"Why should I? Why don't I let you suffer with this being?" Yami said, his voice almost cracking.

"Please." Phoenix begged. "I've lived so long, and I've seen so much. I saw the love of my life sprayed apart by bullets in front of my eyes. Another has been killed three times and brought back weaker than the last."

Yugi whimpered in the corner as Phoenix continued on.

"I killed my father with my own hands, watched his blood run from his body and laughed as the light left his eyes." She whispered, tears running down her face. "I can't take any of it back, and please, just end it."

"That still isn't any reason I should." Yami said, the coldness in his voice, his hand hadn't moved from the trigger, and the gun was still against Phoenix's forehead.

Phoenix sighed and looked down. "I would do it if I could. In fact, I've tried. I just can't. I put a bullet in my mouth, the others spit it back out. I try to hang myself, they burn the rope. Knives just melt in my hands, and the blood stops if I cut. My tolerance for so much is my back fire."

"Then why would it work if I did?"

"Because I didn't do it." Phoenix said and then her last remaining will shattered and the being was back.

"_Foolish mundane, can't even enjoy immortality._" The being said as it scrambled away from the gun and staring Yami in the eye, pulling one out itself, cocking it back so it was loaded. "_The safety is on, you forgot to turn it off."_

"No it's not." Yami said and gritted his teeth.

"_Yes it is."_

"No it's not."

"_Yes it is."_

There was a gunshot and everyone stopped in the room, and then the being fell over, Phoenix's body collapsing and spasming on the floor.

Yami turned and saw Yugi staring there, his gun aimed at where the being had been.

"She said to." Yugi stammered as tears came out of his eyes, flowing down his face. "She said to, you saw that." Yugi was shaking and collapsed against the desk, the gun falling out of his hand.

Yami was shocked. He had never expected Yugi to do something like that, knowing how much he liked Phoenix and how close he was to her.

'He hadn't even noticed the fact that the being said me and her were lovers.' Yami thought as he went over to where Yugi was collapsed on the desks, little sobs being heard.

"Is… is… did I miss?" Yugi whimpered as Yami put a hand on his shoulder, glancing over at where her body was, the colors of the being slowly leaving her body and there was a slight fog in the room, as the dark magic was dispelled. There was a blood trail slowly forming from her chest and she laid there.

"I don't think you did." Yami said as Yugi moved from the desk and clung onto Yami, his nails unknowingly digging into the same marks that Phoenix had made just hours before.

Yami hissed and Yugi backed away, giving him a saddened look. The air around them seemed to grow cold around them as Yugi grabbed at Yami's shirt. Yami fought back against him, but Yugi knocked him down and ripped it off, gasping as he saw the marks down Yami's back.

"Demon… marks…" Yugi whispered and ran his hand down one of them and then lining his hands up with them, moving them down and then a tear fell down his face.

"Yugi, it's not what you think." Yami said and scrambled to get up but Yugi held him down.

"That being said you and her were lovers, I remember that now." Yugi said, his fangs starting to show.

"Yugi…" Yami sighed.

"How could you do that?" Yugi said and scrambled off of Yami. "How could you be with her? Sure she's pretty sexy and all but she's a total whore! And I thought you were serious about being with me?"

"It was one mistake." Yami said and felt Yugi glaring at him, not believing him. "Okay maybe twice. But that was it I swear!"

"What would Jacob have thought?" Yugi snapped and Yami scrambled up off of the floor, anger in his glowing eyes and his fangs jutting out.

"I told you not to mention him!" Yami nearly yelled.

"Isn't he the reason you came after me in the first place?" Yugi said and Yami grabbed a hold of him and threw him across the room, crashing into the wall and landing hard on the floor right next to the pale body of Phoenix.

Yugi scrambled away from the body, not wanting to be that close to it.

"I'm just a replacement, a cheap imitation. Admit it." Yugi said as he stood up, wiping the blood from his face on his sleeve and staring Yami in the eyes. "All you want is a cheap imitation and a piece of ass."

Yami snapped and planted his fist in the wall, making it crack.

"You know what? That's it. I'm leaving. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Yami said and busted through the sky light in the roof, and that was the last Yugi saw of him.

Yugi was left alone in the office, blood streaming from a cut in his head, at least a few broken ribs, and the cold, pale body of someone he thought he knew and could trust.

"Good, leave." Yugi whispered as the tears started flowing and he curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"_You are a pathetic vampire. How can you call yourself a child of the night?" _The being whispered once more and Yugi jumped.

"Go to hell!" Yugi yelled, shooting at the air around Phoenix's body, a few stray bullets embedding itself in the side of her leg.

"_I'll drag you there with me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: Review, favorite, and subscribe/follow please! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes of the Killer

By: DMGirl4Ever

**The APFH has definetly changed since Slayer Yugi and the Vampire Yami took over. The problem still is the Zoha Sector. Making peace with the demon clans isn't as easy as they thought it would be. And when Yugi isn't around to keep Yami in line, things can tend to take a turn for the worst. And not just with commitment issues. Slayer Phoenix can keep her mouth shut most of the time, but what is up with her getting kidnapped all the time? And now a new vampire lord has reared his ugly head and decided to try ruin the near perfect sanctuary the APFH is. All they know is that this one goes by the name of Judai, and Yami knows that this one means trouble.**

Yugi X Yami, Yaoi, Rated M for content

Sequel to Slayer vs Killer

DM Girl: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for what "look-alike" pairing I should do!

Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 6!

_If you have not read Slayer vs Killer, I highly suggest going to read that first before continuing with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

It hadn't taken Nova long to realize something was wrong. He had burst through the elevator and stumbled over Phoenix's body and nearly fell on top of Yugi, if Yugi hadn't moved in time.

"What all happened?" Nova asked, panic in his eyes as he saw Phoenix laying there, unmoving and cold.

Yugi told the tale of what had just taken place in the office, how the being had possessed Phoenix and he had shot her, and the events that unfolded between Yami and Yugi.

"She wanted us to shoot her though." Yugi whimpered.

"She's wanted to die for a long time." Nova said and a tear ran down his face. He was searching over her body for something, and Yugi couldn't tell what.

Nova gave a sigh of relief as he came across a mark no bigger than his pinky nail embedded in her skin. It had two lines that intersected and three fourths of a circle, and an eye in the middle. He ran has hand over it, wiping the blood from around it.

"Mark of Cain." Nova whispered. "It's her only hope. She probably doesn't know it's there."

"What does it do?" Yugi asked.

"Typically it deals damage upon the person who tries to harm the one with the mark, delivering seven times the amount. It's other name is the Wrath of God." Nova said. "Raziku put that mark there when she was born probably, so it just ties her subconscious to the dimensions of this world."

Yugi seemed confused. "So how is it going to safe her?"

"The Books of Protection, there is a way to use the symbol to bring her back, but she won't recover at the speed she wants to. She'll heal like a human would." Nova said and picked up her body. "You should come with me. You know what happened with the being, so we are going to have to explain that to the Demonicia Clan. You should get yourself checked out to, that was a pretty big dent in the wall."

Both of them left, calling for Malik to come get Phoenix and Yugi watched him carry her away. Yugi headed to the medical ward as well, but at a slower pace, with Nova by his side to make sure that he was okay.

Nothing had been said about Yami yet, and Yugi didn't want the topic brought up. His vampire was out there somewhere, no doubt recklessly killing other beings, hunting down some way to get rid of his anger. Yugi hadn't eaten in a while, and when the smell of blood hit him from the injured Slayers in there, he clung to the wall to stop himself from going in there and feasting on every single one of them.

"You need to get you something to eat soon. You don't need to be wasting away with worry." Nova said and helped Yugi onto one of the beds. A nurse came up to him and looked him over, calling for something in a guttural demonic language that Yugi didn't understand.

Another one of the demon's brought Yugi a cup full of a dark red liquid, and when he smelled it, he instantly recognized the familiar scent and chugged it down. The nurses looked him over, not seeing any damage on him. Nova communicated this to him, since the demons were not aware that Yugi was the only vampire who couldn't understand their language. They brought him another cup and sent him on his way, and Yugi sipped on it as him and Nova walked to where they had taken Phoenix.

"What does blood taste like?" Nova asked as they walked.

"I can't really describe it." Yugi said, wiping a bit of it off of his mouth. "It's just, amazing."

The two continued on in silence for the next few minutes.

"How do you survive as a demon?" Yugi asked as they stopped, watching a few of the Demon Conjurers walk by. They had to go to where Malik would be, and he had been put on the side of the Headquarters that trained Slayers in his area of expertise. Therefore, Nova was like a walking target right now for practice.

"I just do. I keep it holed up inside me, don't let it show except in fights, and I just keep going." Nova said as they continued on their way, finally getting to where they were holding the Demonicia Clan, and where Phoenix would be.

They stepped in and saw three of the members hustling back and forth, grabbing papers off the shelves and drawing runes around the room, and a few were flipping through the Books of Protection. Malik was standing over to the side, directing them as to where to put certain things.

"Malik, you all are still setting up?" Nova hissed.

"Mark of Cain Rituals aren't easy okay? And they aren't the most motivated Clan out there." Malik sighed and one of the members came up to him, saying something and then calling the attention of the others.

"What did they say?" Yugi asked Nova.

"Apparently I was wrong." Nova said, horror stricken. "Apparently it won't bring her back. It'll either choose the demon or the angel to bring back that is left, since she's a mix of three different beings."

"So which one do we want?" Yugi said as they started the Ritual and both stood back to watch.

"Well the demon goes around killing people for blood lust and is hardly uncontrollable. You tell me." Nova said and Yugi gulped.

"I hope this works right." Yugi said and then felt a pair of hands grab him from behind.

Neither had noticed how the room had changed from the brightly lit room, to a darker, more dusky one, and a chill had cast over the room, fog encasing it like smoke.

"_Hey you're a little small to be a vampire."_ Something hissed in Yugi's ear and he turned and came face to face with a person with a blank face, black holes for eyes, and jaws full of fangs dripping blood. Its hands were claws that had been contorted into horrible figures and they were razor sharp. Its skin was paper white and hurt the eyes to look at.

"Don't look directly at it." Nova said, jumping on the being and pinning it to the ground, and he had turned over to his demon side as well.

"What is that thing?" Yugi said, the shock still in his voice.

"A being sent to do the bidding." Malik said and pulled out one of his daggers. "Something doesn't want us bringing her back."

"_Oh how right you are."_ The being said and twisted its head to face them, a wicked smile set in it.

"No, not you again." Yugi said and hissed at the being, all his rage being held back by pure willpower.

"_He said he would drag you to hell with him. It was no threat, it was a promise."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DM Girl: So what you guys think so far about this? Any ideas on what to do next, or where you think this is going? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
